Lost in the Dwarf
by FloatingOtter
Summary: Welcome on board the Jupiter Mining ship, Red Dwarf Mrk II. After the disappearance of the original Red Dwarf 20 years ago, the ship is presumed lost, along with it's 1,169 population. To mark the anniversary of the ship's last voyage, JMC have made the Mark II. Jori frenemiship, Cori friendship, Tandre loveliness.
1. Chapter 1

_**New Story! Love Red Dwarf, love Victorious. So it's only normal to do something like a crossover but not really 'cos it features no Red Dwarf characters apart from one. Anyway here it is and there's a 'jargon buster' at the bottom.**_

* * *

**August 27, 2149  
Los Angeles**

**Tori's POV**

_The new Red Dwarf is modern yet retro, with it's old style looks and its modern engines and computer systems, this ship is the perfect tribute to the original. Now, if we take a look inside one of the sleeping quarters, you can see they've ditched they ocean-gray color scheme and gone for a dark red and black which gives it a much more relaxed feel for when you need t-_

I switch the TV off as I pack everything I own into suitcases. I am so excited. I have finally passed my Astro-Navs and I am, now, a fully-fledged Flight Co-Ordinator and my first service will be on the brand new, expensive, huge Red Dwarf Mrk II. It's the best ship in the Jupiter Mining Corporation. I will be one of 200 crew and will be leading the navigation from the start. I look to the suitcases in front of me, 11 of them. I check that everything was in them and I had packed all I need for a 5 year voyage. After an hour, I am sure everything is packed and ready. I wait for Cat to arrive so I could throw everything into her car and head to the SpaceCorp spaceport. I am about to give Cat a call on my HoloPhone when the door bell rings. Behind the door stands a 5ft redhead that I know so well, she greets me with a squeal of "Hi!". _She's as excited as me, _I say in my head.  
"I'm excited!" She announces.  
"You? Excited? About what?" I tease.  
"Tori! You know what, you silly goose."  
Cat is, also, going to be on Red Dwarf but in the lower ranks as a 'Medical Technician' or 'Nurse' in plain English. Why do the JMC give names to jobs that over-complicate them? Probably to scare off the easily intimidated or something. As I load all of my stuff into her car, she tells me all the things she wants to see in space, "I wanna see: new planets; a new Sun; and a space cruiser." She watches old sci-fi programs from like 150 years ago, unfortunately for me. I have to listen to hour long lectures all 12 Galaxy Wars films and don't get her started on Star Traverse if you value your life. We arrive at the ShuttlePark, load all our stuff onto the shuttle that would take us to the spaceport and head inside to find our seats. The shuttles they use were no different to the old buses except they flew and were airtight so they could travel into space. Inside, they are your usual car seats: seat belts, fake leather covers. The walls are covered in advertisements for the SpaceCorp, tips for new interstellar travelers and posters for upcoming documentaries about JMC. The warning bell sounded, signaling that there is 2 minutes until departure. Sure enough after exactly 2 minutes 3 seconds, the doors shut and the mandatory safety video starts to play, but you can't hear it over the engines as they warm up. As we roar into the sky, I see the city I'm leaving through the small window before it vanishes behind a veil of white. I look to Cat and she looks back with a smile. I had issues with flight from earth to space but they vanished as I thought of what lied ahead. The journey will last about an hour so I got out my HoloTab and brought up Drake & Josh. Even though it was created over a century ago, it's as funny as hell. '_"You ate my Enchilada!" "There was no note!"' _I couldn't help but laugh loudly and soon got some confused looks thrown my way so I send the video to the big screen at the front and soon a lot of people were laughing like I was. Except this one girl that I could see sat at the back. Her black hair was covering half her face and she has a permanent scowl on her face. She turns her head from the screen to me and I feel chills run down my spine. _That girl's got glare. _

**Jade's POV**

I am so annoyed. Here I am, trying to sleep at the back of the Shuttle when some priss puts on an old show or something on the big screen, as if my day couldn't get any worse. It took me 6 hours to get to the ShuttlePark, all the way from Glenville, West Virginia. At least I didn't live 100 years ago when it was 35 hours so I should be somewhat grateful that science invented the SaveTime Drive, it makes long journeys short but it is better for journeys that would be about 200 miles without an STD. (**A/N: LOL!**) Any longer journeys are kinda draining on it. Anyway, I see this girl staring at me and something about her chizzed me off, _She put that old crap on. _I give her a death glare and she shivers visibly. That makes me a bit happier.

50 agonizing minutes later, we land in the spaceport and the view that greets us is breathtaking for others, and slightly impressive to me. In each direction there is different ships going to different places. There are the JMC ships but also ones from ATSA, C-PEND and AGPC, but the one I started heading for is the JMC Red Dwarf Mrk. II. It is impressive for a ship that looks like an old crate. I head towards the representative for the ship and she hands me a pack of information, safety procedures, list of services, you get the idea. After everyone arrived and had their name ticked off the register by the rep, she presses the on button on the monitor next to her and a woman appeared to begin the introduction, '_Welcome on board the Jupiter Mining ship, Red Dwarf Mrk II. After the disappearance of the original Red Dwarf 20 years ago, the ship is presumed lost, along with it's 1,169 population. To mark the anniversary of the ship's last voyage, JMC have made the Mark II. It is identical on the outside and inside but with much improved engines and internal systems. My name is Holly and I am the ship's computer. I have an IQ of 6000 and will assist the crew in anyway I can.'  
_Holly is weird she looks like she doesn't know what she's doing with her shoulder-length, blonde hair and wide eyes like she saw a flasher and is now scarred for life, but if she says she has an IQ of 6000, who am I to argue? Oh wait that's right, I'm me. "How do we know you have such a high intelligence?" I shout towards the screen.  
"Well, I've seen every book ever written." Holly replies.  
"You've read every book ever?" I ask.  
"I've read the covers of them, yeah."  
_Un-smegging-believable! _I think to myself with an eye roll.  
"Alright, let's see if you are so smart." I challenge her. "What's the fastest way to travel cross-country?"  
"Quantum Drive, easy." She states, instantly.  
"2300 times 3497." I shoot back.  
This time, she doesn't reply straight away. She seemed to be working it out, that was until she started banging her head, repeatedly, on the glass of the monitor. Everyone is laughing at the struggling AI, some videoing her meltdown. Eventually, the rep comes to the front and starts to direct people to the different entryways onto the ship. As a First Technician, I go to the furthest one away from where we were. I turn around and I see that annoying brunette go through the first entryway, which is where all the most important members go, along with a redhead who seems to be very excited. I face back round with a scowl and storm off to my destination.

* * *

_**Jargon Buster:**_

_**SpaceCorps - **__the government-owned public space group similar to Navy or Army._

**_AstroNavs -_**_short for Astronomical Navigation Exams which are needed to be passed to become a high-ranking officer like Flight Co-ordinator and Navigation Officer._

**_HoloPhone - _**_the mobile created by HoloCompany, the leading brand of personal technology like tablets and laptops._

**_JMC_**_ - stands for Jupiter Mining Corporation, one of the companies that create ships for the SpaceCorps_

**_Star Traverse - _**_my parody of Star Trek, don't worry about it._

**_STD - _**_the SaveTime Drive is a the cheap way of faster travel for those who can't afford the Quantum Drive. The Quantum drive is basically the same except it is faster in travelling and in charging than the STD._

**_ATSA - _**_stands for Astro-Travel Space Academy, a company similar to the JMC but is a college-funded company that gives students experience in space travel._

**_C-PEND - _**_stands for Corporation of Planetary Exploration Nova Delta, a company the same as the JMC_

**_AGPC - _**_stands for Ariana Grande Pilot Corporation,a company set up by one of the biggest fans of Ariana Grande and is dedicated in finding ways of time travel._

**_If there is any more you don't understand or any questions don't hesitate to PM me and I will get back to you. Please Review._**


	2. A Little Background Info

_**Just some info on the character's backgrounds and on Red Dwarf for those not familiar to the series.**_

**Tori's Story**

Tori was born in Sacramento, CA where she lived the first 15 years of her life. On her 15th birthday, she received a letter stating she was accepted into the SpaceCorps Engineering Academy in Los Angeles. Tori, along with her mother and sister, moved down to LA so she wouldn't have to stay in the lodging at the school. A year later she met Cat and together they completed their time at the Academy. At the age of 18, they graduate and had one week of free time before they were due to start work in the SpaceCorps which they signed up to a year before.

**Cat's Story**

Cat lived in Port St. Lucie for the first 10 years of her life but had to move to California when her father had been pronounced missing because of the disappearance of the vessel he was crew on, Red Dwarf. She became adamant that her father was alive and joined the SpaceCorps in hope of being able to use a ship to find him, and bring him home.

**Jade's Story**

Jade had spent her whole life in Glenville, WV. While her father wanted her to move to Virginia Beach because there was the Public School of the SpaceCorps where anyone could get qualifications in any lower ranking job like First Technician and Chef. He even offered to give her $£50 a week in spending money but the school didn't appeal to Jade so she stayed where she was and refused education, mainly because all the jobs she was able to do are lower ranking than the cleaning droids who had a better union than the graduates from the public school. At age 19, Jade phoned up her mother who was high ranking in the SpaceCorps and asked her if she could get her daughter onto a ship as to escape her father who had become horrible to her, trying to put her down and almost killed her 3 times. Jade's mother had got her a place as a Technician on the JMC Red Dwarf Mrk. II. She packed everything, instantly and took her father's car to the Californian ShuttlePark.

**Red Dwarf Mrk II Information**

Size: 6 miles long, 4 miles tall, 3 miles wide.  
Population: 2,199  
Crew Size: 299  
Civilian Size: 1700  
Prisoner Size: 200  
Floors: 3150  
Civilian Activities and Facilities: 12 shopping malls; 14 restaurants; 7 sport floors with 2 sports on each floor; 3 residence floors with facilities for 733 people on each, 3 floors for civilians, 1 floor for crew which has facilities for 300 people.  
The other 3126 floors are devoted to a certain kind of job, like one floor is dedicated to medicine and the improvement of it while another floor is a hospital and is specially for the sick. They are two different floors.

**Additional Information**

$£ - stands for DollarPounds and is the combination of the British Pound Sterling and the American Dollar who merged during a money crisis in early 2100s. It works in the same way as the currencies did before: 100 PennyCents (pc) make $£1.  
"Smeg" - a word that covers cussing such as d*ckhead ("You're a smeghead!") and f*ck ("For smeg's sake!")


End file.
